The Will Of Fire's Flame
by Mamenchia
Summary: What if instead of finding and learning the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu from the forbidden scroll, Naruto found something else. Something powerful. Something that could help him shake the very foundations of the Elemental Nations. Something... GROSS! WHO THE FUCK WOULD EVEN WANNA EAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS? Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece
1. chapter 1

"Hahaha... Jiji just makes it too easy." Landing on the ground in the middle of the forest, Naruto lay the forbidden scroll down on the ground and sat down near one of the tree's to rest.

"Perverted old man. The Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu) gets him everytime." He snickered. He even managed to get away from the anbu! If he could paint the faces of the every single Hokage face on the mountain wearing an orange jumpsuit in broad daylight AND lose any ninja coming after him other then Iruka, then he could escape four anbu in the hokage office. Hell even the old man once joined in one of the chase. After having a few minutes of rest, Naruto went up to scroll and opened it up with sparkles in his eyes.

"All right! Time to learn me a new jutsu and pass the secret graduation exam that Mizuki sensei told me about dattebayo!" He exclaimed going through the list of jutsu's in the scroll.

"Hmmm... The Kage Bunshin No Jutsu? (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Hell no! I already suck at the Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) enough. No need to waste time learning another lamer version of it!" He said sticking his tongue out as if he had just tasted something foul.

"The Rasengan? Sounds stupid. The Reanimation Jutsu? What the hell does that even mean? Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sanzen Goroshi? (Three Thousand years of Death) Now that sounds cool! Damn it you need to know the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Wait what's this?"

After going through a list of many Jutsu's, Naruto came across a strange seal. Now, he knew how seals worked. You smeared your blood across it and voila. He just hoped his blood was good enough for the seal.

Biting his thumb and performing the hand signs shown on the scroll, he slammed his hand on the seal and a poof of smoke was heard as a cloud of smoke got right in his face.

Coughing and waving the smoke away, when Naruto opened his eyes, he found a small wooden chest on the scroll. Curious, he opened the chest and found the most bizzare and exotic looking fruit he had ever seen in his life.

The fruit was as big as a cantelope and yet it looked as if it was decorated in flames and embers. Naruto looked at the fruit puzzled, turning it over many times and inspecting it. "What's a fruit suppose to be doing in a scroll for forbidden jutsu? Oh well. Bottoms up." And so Naruto took a bite out of it.

And almost spit it out in the process. "THIS IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" It tasted as if he was eating roasted piles of garbage.

But he kept on chewing. Who knows? Maybe Mizuki sensei was already testing him?

Tears leaking at the corner of his mouth due to the taste, Naruto did something that would forever change his entire life.

He swallowed.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then he clutched his head in pain, something seemingly attacking it before he was assaulted by a vision.

"Did you guys know? When men share drink together, they can become brothers."

In the forest, a little kid, even younger then Naruto currently was, poured Sake onto three red sake cups down on a tree stump. The kid had obsidian eyes and wavy black hair that refused to cover his forehead. A grin stretched upon his freckled face.

"Brothers? Really!?" A more high pitched voice asked excitedly. This kid seemed even younger then the freckled face boy. He too had obsidian eyes, a straw hat covering his short, messy black hair. On his face, he had a scar right under hid left eye. His grin seemed to stretch even wider then the older boy.

Beside him, a blonde haired boy looking the same age as freckles. He too had obsidian eyes and a wide grin on his face, showing he was missing one of his teeth. He was wearing a top hat with googles strapped on them.

"We may not be pirates on the same boat, but we'll be united by our bond of brotherhood!" The freckled face boy exclaimed as he picked up one of the cups.

"So this way no matter what we do or where we are, no one can break that bond!" He exclaimed as the other two boys picked up their cups.

"From now on..." He started as he reeled his arm back as did the other two with bright grins on their faces. "...We're brothers!" He yelled out as the three of them clinked cups with each other and yelled out in agreement.

It was as if the sun was smiling down on them as their drinks sparkled in the sunshine, drops of it bouncing into each others cup as they downed their drink.

He opened his eyes, panting heavily as the vision stopped. After catching his breath, Naruto just stared at the fruit. He felt as if something inside him was resonating with this fruit. Everything in his instincts telling him to eat it.

So once more he took a bite out of it.

More visons assaulted his head.

"I don't know how to say it... I was there at port watching the Celestial Dragons coming in... But as they got near, a small fishing boat set out from out of nowhere!"

Currently, the freckled face boy and the straw hat boy were watching someone dressed like a bandit explain what he saw. They were inside a little wooden hut along with other bandits dressed the same way the one talking was.

"A fishing boat? What's that got to do with anything?" An orange curly haired big woman asked. Although she wasn't dressed the same as the others, you could clearly see she was a bandit.

The other bandit answered her question by continuing his story, his face as pale as snow. "The Celestial Dragon's ship fired on it and killed the person on board. It was a child... " He said shaking his head, with a sorrowful and grim expression on his face. "IT WAS SABO! IT WAS HIM!" He yelled out.

The two kids widened their eyes in horror as the the rest of the bandits couldn't even believe what they were hearing. "SABO'S DEAD!" The bandit finished with his eyes shut and tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Sabo is..." The freckled face boy trailed. Off, not even daring to finish his sentence in disbelief before his face contorted into rage and he tackled the bandit down "You liar!" He accused.

"Don't even joke about that!" He raised his fist in the air, ready to punch the bandit, ignoring the protests from the others.

"It's not a lie nor a joke." The bandit managed to say. "It was so sudden, I barely realized it happened! I doubted my own eyes! I wondered if it was a dream or illusion!" He cried out.

After pushing the kid off him, he went on, this time not able to hold his tears. "Do you think he would've went out to sea if he was actually happy? Do you think he would raise a pirate flag and set out on his own!?"

As if they were all bound by imaginary shackles, everyone froze.

The youngest one, the straw hat boy finally stumbled forward. "Sabo..." He croaked out, bawling hard as if he had just come to a sickening realization. "...HE REALLY WASN'T HAPPY!" He sobbed as the tears kept falling.

The vision then abruptly changed.

The freckled face boy was walking through the woods, a piece of paper in hand. He seemed to be allowing his body to go on auto pilot as he read the letter. The letter that Sabo sent before he went out to sea and died.

"Ace, Luffy. Did you guys get hurt at the fire? I'm worried about you guys, but I know your alright. Unfortunately for you two by the time you get this letter... I'll already be out to sea. Alot of stuff happened, but I decided to set sail before you guys. My destination is anywhere but here. I'm going to be stronger so I can be a pirate. Pirates are freer then anyone in this world! We brothers should become pirates one of these days. Then we can meet again somewhere out there..."

By the time the freckled face boy was almost finished with the letter, his body lead him to the cliff. A cliff where you could see the...

"... Somewhere in this vast free ocean! We'll meet again someday! Another thing Ace, are you the older brother or am I? It might be weird to have two oldest brothers and one little brother, but the bond we share is the greatest treasure I have. Luffy may be weak and a crybaby, but he's still our little brother! Take care of him."

By the end of the letter, the boy's lower jaw trembled as he stared at the ocean, before he let it loose. And he cried. It wasn't the silent sob either. No.

It was just a scream of misery. Of agony. A desprate cry to the world.

As Naruto ate the fruit, he would get visions mostly of the freckled face boy. He watched as the boy grew up and became a strong pirate. He watched as he gathered his own crew and made a name for himself. He watched as he fought a fishman, Jimbei for 5 days and nights. He watched as he was defeated, and welcomed with warm arms in to the crew of a pirate named Whitebeard. Shoving what was left of the fruit in his mouth, Naruto had one last vision.

"Was it... Good that I was born?"

All sound from the battlefield as the now grown up freckled face boy asked that question aloud, dying in his little brother's arms with a fist shaped hole in his chest. "Nobody... Wanted me... It was natural of course..."

"I can't speak loud enough for everyone to hear, so please pass on what I'm about to say." The younger brother was now filled with dread and horror, realizing this was the last moment he was gonna spend with his brother.

"Everyone... Pops... And you, Luffy... Even though I was always a good for nothing... Even though I have the blood of a demon on me..." The older brother's eyes became misty as he tried with all his willpower to tighten the grip he had on his younger brother with his limp arm. "Thank you..."

Tears streaked down his face as he sobbed. "THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME!"

With that his lips, though with effort, quirked up into a smile. He closed his eyes, truly looking as if he was able to look back on his life with no refrets, and fell to the ground.

There, now dead on the ground lay, the son of the King Of The Pirates, the commander of the second division in Whitebeards crew, brother of Monkey D. Luffy and Sabo. There lay Portgas D. -

"Ace." Naruto muttered as he opened his eyes in astonishment. He had just looked through the life of the last man who had eaten this disgusting, yet apparently powerful Devil fruit.

He looked at his hand and stared at it for awhile. Now he had ended up eating the Mera Mera No Mi. Well damn he had alot to live up to if he even wanted to come close to Ace's level. He clenched his fists as fire covered his hand. He panicked at first, but after realizing the fire didn't burn him, he just stared at it, until he broke out into a large grin. He was sure he could pass the secret graduation exam now.

"So there you are." He heard a voice call out, he blinked before he quickly put out his flame and turn around to see Iruka looking extremely irritated.

Rubbing his head with a sheepish smile on his face, Naruto could only wonder how long he had spent looking through the visions of Ace. "Dang, you already found me? I didn't even get to practice yet!" He whined.

Iruka's face went from irritated to surprised. "Practice?"

Naruto only grinned in response. "Yeah! I swear when you see what I can do, I'll definitely pass this exam and finally become a ninja dattebayo!" 'And maybe I can go out and see the world!' He thought.

Iruka looked confused by his words. "Pass the exam? Naruto what are you talking about?" He questioned.

"You know. The exam! No need to pertend Iruka sensei. Mizuki sensei told me everything! He told me if I could learn something from this scroll, then I could graduate! He even told me about this place!"

Iruka looked on in disbelief as he started to put the pieces together. 'Mizuki? But... Then that means-' Turning back after hearing the sound of kunai flying through the air, he pushed Naruto out of the way and the kunai all dug into his skin as he was pushed back against the wall of wooden hut.

"I'm surprised you were able to find this place Iruka." There, standing on a tree branch with 2 giant shuriken on his back was Mizuki.

"I see... So that's how it is." Iruka managed to say after realizing Mizuki was the rumored traitor in the ranks.

Naruto could only look between the two in shock, clearly not understanding what's going on. "Naruto. Give me the scroll." He demanded coldly.

"Wait wait... What the heck's going on here?" Naruto asked in shock.

Panting heavily and pulling the kunai out of his leg, Iruka never took his eyes off Mizuki as he warned Naruto. "Naruto. Don't give Mizuki the scroll! That scroll contains forbidden jutsu in it. That's why it was sealed. Mizuki used you so he could have the scroll to himself!"

Naruto shifted down into a battle stance, looking like an angry predator as he glared at Mizuki. "What!?"

Mizuki only looked back at him with a smirk. "Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of you holding thag scroll."

Naruto released Mizuki from his glare as he became confused, turning his head to look at Iruka. That wasn't true right? Iruka wasn't the same as the everyone else who despised and feared him for no reason right!?

"What are you saying Mizuki! Don't let him fool you Naruto." Iruka denied.

Fool him? He didn't even know what to believe anymore! What was even going on!

But Mizuki only laughed at Iruka mockingly. "I'll tell you the truth Naruto." Hearing that, Iruka started to panic. "Idiot! Don't do it!" Mizuki merely ignore him.

"Twelve years ago a certain rule was made." He started. Naruto stared at Mizuki, more confused then ever. A rule? What did that have to do with anything? He already didn't follow over half the rules in the academy. "A rule?"

"That is a rule that everyone in the village but you knows Naruto."

Naruto looked hurt that yet again, he had been isolated. He had been left out while everyone else wasn't. He didn't care whether it was petty or not, the point was he was left alone again. "Everyone but me!? What is it!?" He demanded to know.

If anything, Mizuki's smirk only seemed to widen. "STOP IT MIZUKI!" Iruka begged desperately, but it was already too late to stop now. "That rule, forbids anyone from telling you that the Kyuubi didn't die twelve years ago, but was instead sealed in you. In other words, you are the Kyuubi who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village all those years ago!"

Naruto felt like he just had his whole world flipped upside down. He barely heard Mizuki point out the fact about how strange it was for everyone to hate him. He thought back to all these twelve years of hid life, everything he had to endure.

The beatings from everyone in the village, the insults and glares he always got, getting kicked out of the orphanage, crying because he was scared of the scary stories he heard and developing a phobia of ghosts because nobody was there to tell him they werern't real.

All that... Was because he was different. He finally understood now. Naruto Uzumaki never existed. All that ever did was the Kyuubi.

Gritting his teeth, a burst of fire escaped him and spun around him wildly as he closed his eyes and tried to deny it all. "No no no no no no no no!"

The two other ninja had to cover their eyes due to the brightness of the flames and the heat. "What the!? Don't tell me the blasted Kyuubi brat already went berserk!"

Taking one of the giant shurikens, Mizuki threw it right at Naruto which Iruka managed to notice from the corner of his eye.

Opening his eyes, Naruto noticed the giant shuriken coming at him and the flames died down as he panicked and tried to get away.

"Duck Naruto!" Following the advice, Naruto ducked his head down and heard the shuriken pierce through flesh... But not his flesh.

Naruto stared wide eyed at Iruka, who covered Naruto and let himself get hit by the shuriken.

But... "Why?"

Iruka could only look at Naruto with sadness and understanding.

"Because... We're the same... When my parents died, people stopped paying attention to me and stopped supporting me... So I ended up doing stupid stuff to make people notice me... It was so lonely..."

Much to Naruto's shock, Iruka started to cry. "It must of hurt huh Naruto... You've suffered alot on the inside haven't you." He choked out. "I'm sorry... If only I had been more responsible, maybe you wouln't have suffered so much."

He wanted to believe him. He really did...

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka has always hated you ever since you killed his parents! He's just saying these things to get the scroll!"

...But he didn't know what to believe anymore. Who to trust.

Getting up, Naruto ran as far into the woods as his legs could take him, ignoring Iruka's calls. All he did was run.

Timeskip

Naruto panted heavily as he rested by one of the trees. All the while pulling his hair in frustration.'Damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT!' He didn't know what to do anymore.

He just found out the Kyuubi, the monster that destroyed the village, the monster who killed so many innocents and taken away so many from the loved ones, was sealed inside him.

His arms fell limp as he just stared forward. He didn't look angry, he didn't look sad, he didn't look dead, he just looked...

Lost. He could see why everyone hated him, the cause of the villages destruction and the death of so many people. He didn't blame them. He even killed the parents of Iruka, the one man he thought actually cared for him. Now, he was sure Iruka was just like all the other villagers.

He always thought Iruka was different from the rest because everyone just hated him for no reason while Iruka seemed to act so kind and compassionate towards him. It made him feel so happy to know someone cared.

Now though, he knew Iruka had a reason to hate him. A reason to want him dead and act like all the other villages. Could he have been faking the kindness? Probably.

"Was it good that I was born?" He asked nobody as he looked up at the sky. He couldn't help but ask the same question Ace always did. He was sure Ace found his answer. There was no way he would die in the arms of his little brother with a smile on his face otherwise.

Now, he needed to find his answer. He needed to know.

"Gah!"

Hearing a cry of pain, Naruto tensed before looking passed the trees and saw Iruka laying down, looking exhausted by the injuries he got. Mizuki got up from his spot on the ground -where he had been tackled to- and turned towards Iruka.

"Iruka. Why are you helping the Demon who killed your family anyway?"

"I won't let you have the scroll." Iruka answered, causing Naruto to tighten his grip on the scroll as his eyes held rage in them. Was that all he was doing right now? Protecting the scroll? Loathe he admit it Naruto was actually starting to understand what Mizuki said. Iruka never cared. That didn't mean Naruto liked Mizuki any better either.

"Fool. Don't you know he's the same as me?" Iruka raised an eyebrow at that, clearly not understanding.

"The same?" The Chuunin instructor questioned as Mizuki smirked. "That's right. Anyone who has that scroll can do whatever they want with it. There's no way that monster won't take advantage of the scroll."

Naruto awaited what Iruka had to say. Whatever he said next would finally show Naruto what he really thought of him.

"Yeah... The Demon would do that wouldn't he." He asked rhetorically.

Naruto grimaced. He honestly was hoping he was wrong. That Iruka really did care. All that time, all that kindness Naruto was shown was nothing but a lie.

"But not Naruto. Naruto's different..."

Hearing those words, Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise. "He's... An exceptional student who I've acknowledged!" The man cried out proudly.

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes and his lower lip started to tremble.

"He works hard, he's single minded and he's clumsy at times. Nobody ever accepts him, but he's knows about the suffering in their hearts! He's not the Demon fox... He's Konohagakure's Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka declared with conviction.

Hot tears of joy streamed down Naruto's cheeks as he listened. He finally found someone who acknowledged him. Someone who acknowleged his existence.

He heard Mizuki talk about dealing with Iruka and his eyes darkened. Like hell he was gonna let that bastard touch him.

Coming out of his spot in the trees, Naruto rushed up to Mizuki and kneed him in the face, causing Mizuki to throw the giant shuriken that was meant for Iruka in an entirely different direction. "I won't let you lay a hand on Iruka sensei you bastard. I'll kill you." He stated with murder in his eyes.

"Shut up! I can take care of a brat like you in one blow." The traitor boasted arrogantly. In response, Naruto smirked and raised his hand up. "I'd like to see you try." Suddenly, his hand burst into flames, surprising Iruka and Mizuki greatly.

'No hand signs! And such Nature manipulation. Just what did Naruto learn from the scroll?' Iruka wondered in awe.

Once again, Naruto rushed at Mizuki, the latter getting into a defensive stance despite the flames on Naruto's hand.

'Sorry about this Ace. I'll be borrowing your signature move. The move that made you know all across the world! This is gonna be my first step forward.'

Reeling his fist back, the flames dimmed down and concentrated all around his fist.

"HIKEN! (Fire Fist)" Naruto, with all his might punched Mizuki, and all the flames concentrated in his fist burst out in front f him, effectively burning Mizuki to ashes as he screamed in agony.

Anyone and everyone from the village was able to see the bright, hot flames that almost made it seem like it was morning.

Panting, Naruto put his hands on his knees to try and regain his breath. When he looked at the direction of his attack he became shocked.

Anything in the direction of his attack was burnt to a crisp. Even the ground underneath the attack was burnt, leaving a long ditch that stretched out for at least dozens of meters.

He looked at his hand once again, and produced a small flame before it flickered out. 'So this is the power of the Mera Mera No Mi.' He thought in awe.

"Naruto..." He heard Iruka call out. Turning back, he saw Iruka with a shocked expression on his face, before he smiled gently at him. "That was something else. You've gotten alot stronger then before. We'll talk about your first kill with Hokage-sama. Come over here and close your eyes."

Although confused, he did as he was asked.

After a few minites went by, Naruto started to become impatient. "Iruka sensei, are you finished yet?"

He received no response at first, but then Iruka told him that he could open his eyes. After doing so, Naruto noticed that for some reason, Iruka was no longer wearing his headband, and he was holding onto Naruto googles. Actually, when did those come off?

"Naruto... Congratulations on graduating." At first, Naruto was lost. He graduated? Then where was his hitai... Ate... The gears in his slow, dense as bedrock brain finally started to comprehend what had just happen.

"Let's go celebrate your graduation at Ichiraku's after we talk with the hokage alright?" Iruka offered.

Naruto looked down, and he was so uncharacteristically quiet Iruka started to get worried. Just as he was about to make his concern known-

"IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto pounced on him and hugged him tightly, further stressing out Iruka's injuries causing him to cry out in pain as he was hugged to death by the now blonde Gennin.

A.N. All right so there it is! This was an idea that came to me as if I was struck by lightning. This is shorter then what I usually write but I'm just experimenting with this idea right now. After this chalter, Naruto may undergo a tiny tiny bit of a personality change. Maybe.

Ace in Naruto's eyes is a figure he respects greatly. Naruto being the orphan he is and having nobody to look after him and nobody to care for him well... He get attached to figures he respects alot. Part of the reason he even wanted to be hokage is because he respected them. The other reason was to get acknowledged by the village.

You can't help but want to be like the person you respect so greatly. Especially in Naruto's situation. Now, he won't have a complete personality change if he even does, but the changes will be seen.

My last One Piece crossover with Fairy Tail sucked. Now that I look through it, I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I wrote it. So I really want to do a better one, since One Piece is one of my fav animoo and any other idea I have for another animoo just don't work out, or satisfy me.

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident, Naruto and Iruka made their way to the Hokage to report the traitorous actions of Mizuki and his death, to which Iruka and the Third comforted Naruto because even if it's for good reason, the first kill -for a 12 year old no less- isn't always emotionally easy to handle.

Naruto however was quick to get over it since Mizuki was after all, a bastard. He had also seen much death in Ace's memories

"Naruto, first thing I would like to say, is congratulations on graduating." Hiruzen smiled warmly at Naruto as said blonde grinned back at him with a thumbs up.

"So Naruto, would you mind telling me and Iruka what exactly you learned from the scroll to be able to perform such astounding nature manipulation?"

Naruto kept silent for a few minutes, unsure if the Third or Iruka would believe him. "Well Jiji, I didn't really learn anything from the scroll. I ate a Devil Fruit. The **Mera Mera No Mi**."

Iruka had a look of confusion on his face but Hiruzen looked shocked, before he sighed. "Your the third one to find and eat a Devil's Fruit." He said causing Naruto's eyes widened.

"A Devil Fruit is a special kind of fruit that gives the eater power in exchange for being unable to swim. At least, from my knowledge." Hiruzen explained to Iruka.

"Jiji! Who were the other two? Which fruits did they eat?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen only shook his head as he chuckled. "That's not my place to tell."

Hiruzen laced his fingers together and placed his elbows on the office desk.

"This will be troublesome to deal with. Once the council catches word of this then they'll most likely try to have you go through CRA." Hiruzen sweatdropped while Iruka gaped.

Naruto only tilted his head in confusion. "What's CRA Jiji?"

Hiruzen released a tired sigh with a trace of amusement. "CRA is the Clan Restoration Act Naruto. They'll have you make a clan thinking the power of the **Mera Mera No Mi** can be a potential bloodline for future generations."

Naruto blinked once, once more, and then once again then his cheeks burned almost as bright as his flames "EEEEHHHH!?!?"

'Make a clan... Wouldn't that mean...' He shook his head of the thoughts that threatened to invade his mind. He wouldn't become a perverted old man like Jiji, or Iruka. He wouldn't log damn it! He swore to the log he wouldn't!

"Then tell em to buzz off Jiji! Besides, This power isn't a bloodlime or whatever the hell you call it. Once the user dies, the fruit will reappear somewhere else in the world."

Hiruzen chuckled. "Yes I know. Naruto...you saw something after you ate the fruit didn't you?" He asked knowingly.

The blone knucklehead started to grow nervous. Should he tell Jiji and Iruka? Maybe he should... They were after all the only two people who cared. "Jiji... Can we have some privacy before we speak about this?"

Honoring Naruto's request, Hiruzen snapped his fingers and the Anbu hidden in the room disappeared and Hiruzen set up a privacy seal so nobody could hear anything that is said in the office.

"I...I saw the life of the last user of the **Mera Mera No Mi**."

 ** _Timeskip_**

After the conversation in the Hokage's office, Iruka and Naruto left to go get some Ichiraku's. Naruto ate bowl after bowl as Iruka cried anime tears for his wallet. Why does he do this to himself?

"Iruka sensei..." Hearing his name being called, Iruka turned his head to look at Naruto and was surprised to see a deadly serious look on his face.

"Was it...good that I was born?" Iruka widened his eyes at the question and looked at Naruto in disbelief. Just as he was about to say of course it was good he stopped himself. This wasn't the time to give the boy a careless answer. 'Naruto has already suffered enough because of my Irresponsibility.' He thought while shaking his head.

"I don't know..." Naruto slumped his shoulders at that.

"...However, whether it was good you were born or not, I'm truly happy you were. I'm sure Hokage-sama is happy about it as well." Iruka admitted with a smile.

Naruto looked at Iruka and couldn't keep the small smile away from his face. Although it wasn't the answer he was looking for, he was grateful for Iruka's words none the less. "Thanks Iruka-sensei."

After finally announcing that he could eat no more, he and Iruka bid each other goodbye and parted ways. However, Naruto didn't go home. He went to look for different shops for supplies and to buy another set of clothes. He didn't have anything against his current set of clothes, they were sexy and he knew it! There were just too many critics.

He didn't want to always be the orange goofball or the dead last... Ok he was still gonna wear orange. After looking through Ace's life, he decided he wanted to become someone who could be worthy of using the Mera Mera No Mi. Ace had become a figure he started to look up to. A goal. Something he wanted to surpass. He had to drop the mask and stop acting like the idiot everyone thought he was if he planned on becoming Hokage and surpassing Ace.

First stop was the weapon shop. He wasn't the best in taijutsu or using any weaponry, and that would need to change.

"Welcome to the weapon's shop." A voice called out from behind the counter. It was a girl dressed in a chinese fashion with two buns as her hair. On her forehead was Konoha's Hitai-ate. When she saw who came into the shop, she blinked.

"Oh, it's you. The most popular kid in the village." She said sarcastically and Naruto braced himself for any insults to come. He was use to it after all.

"I gotta say, great paint job back on the hokage stone faces." She snickered while Naruto blinked before grinning. "Finally someone who can appreciate art when they see it dattebayo!"

After conversing with the surprisingly kind girl, Naruto went off to look for a weapon that could fit his style. "Hmmm... A sword? No. What about those guns I saw when Ace was a pirate. Come to think of it why don't we have the stuff Ace's time had. A gun would be so useful to ninjas. Scratch that, Jiji can throw even faster then a gun can shoot so maybe other ninja can too. What about gauntlets? Naw. What's this?"

It wasn't really fancy or anything like that. It was a simple red bo staff. Not really that long. Maybe about 2 or 3 feet in length.

"Ah that is actually a powerful weapon when used right." Naruto turned around to see Tenten, the girl he was talking to, walk up to him.

"Whaddya mean? It doesn't even have that much reach." Naruto asked in confusion while Tenten only grinned. "That's what you think." She said before walking up to the bo staff and picking it up. "Power pole extend!" And just like that the staff glowed and extended from the floor to the ceiling of the shop!

"Woah! That's awesome!" Naruto looked at the staff in awe. The pole shrunk back down to size and Tenten could be seen with a small bead of sweat on her face. "Yeah it is. It's called the Power Pole, but nobody can actually use it since extending it takes up chakra. To keep up the extension you need to keep a constant flow of chakra between the pole and yourself. It takes alot of chakra to use." She explained as she put the pole back on the shelf.

At least she would've if Naruto hadn't snatched it from her hand. Naruto twirled the staff around with a grin on his face. "Sounds like my kind of weapon dattebayo!" He exclaimed with a grin. "How long can it extend?" He asked.

"You could go to the moon if you had the chakra for it." She explained with a shocked tone in her voice. "You plan on buying it!? People have lost their lives because of that thing you know! There's only one of it's kind so lots of ninja's came to buy it, but because they didn't have enough chakra to give, they lost their lives to chakra exhaustion! You'll die using that thing if you don't have the chakra needed to use it!" She scolded.

"That's exactly why it's my kind of weapon." Naruto replied, grinning ferally.

Tenten could only sigh as she shook her head. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto only waved off her warning. "Yeah yeah thanks for worrying." He said.

After paying for the Power Pole, he put it in it's holster and strapped it to his back. "Alright! Now it's time for some clothes I guess." He walked into the nearest clothes store, he started looking for clothes, ignoring the glare he got from the cashier.

After searching around, something caught his eye and he grinned.

 ** _Timeskip_**

The class was chattering away excitedly since they had just graduated became ninjas! It was awesome! Now they would get to go on actual missions and the like. The chatter stop and the class turned their heads curiously to the door when they heard it slam open.

There standing by the door with a tired look on his face was Naruto Uzumaki. But much to the classes surprise he actually didn't dress like an...an idiot.

 ** _(http/yukihyo./art/Naruto-142937851 copy that link.)_**

Naruto walked up the to the nearest seat which so happened to be the one right next to Sasuke, a fact which enraged the fangirls who were arguing about who was gonna sit next to the Uchiha.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING BESIDE SASUKE-KUN!?"

Naruto blinked before turning his head to look at who yelled at him and sighed.

It was the damn banshee, Haruno Sakura.

"Calm down ya banshee I'm only sitting. I'm too tired to argue with you so if you could kindly take off that would be much appreciated."

Everyone was shocked he talked to Sakura like that. Even Sasuke turned his head to look at him in interest. Not that there was anything wrong with it in their opinion but everyone thought that Naruto for some reason they couldn't fathom had a huge crush on Sakura. Hope started to fill a certain Hyuuga heiress that maybe she did have a chance with Naruto.

The reason why Naruto tried to date Sakura was mostly just to get attention and so he could one up Sasuke, the popular kid. Now that he dropped the mask, Naruto doesn't need to pretend anymore.

Fuming, Sakura was about to sock Naruto right in the face until Iruka walked in.

"Alright class take your seats!"

Sakura glared at the visage of a smirking Naruto, but returned to her seat none the less. In the corner of his eye, Naruto caught Hinata staring at him and turned to look at her. He smiled and waved at her, somehow causing Hinata to go atomic levels of red and passing out right then and there, confusing the blonde. 'Did I do something wrong?' He wondered.

Iruka explained to them about how they were now full fledged ninjas and that they were gonna be working in three man/woman **_(Gender equality right gu- I mean ppl?)_** Cells.

"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto..." At the mention of his name, Naruto perked up. "...Haruno Sakura..." Then he groaned as Sakura glared at him. "... and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura leaped for joy while Naruto sighed but didn't show any further complaint. He never exactly hated the guy, he just admired and was jealous of him since he was always the center of attention and had everyone's respect.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's lack of complaint. He knew the dobe wasn't really fond of him and he knew why. He never asked to be popular. He just was. In all honesty, he thought it was annoying. Specifically the fangirls.

Somehow the dobe...changed. At the very least the last Uchiha could tolerate this less loud and annoying personality.

After the rest of the teams were announced, the class waited with their teams for their sensei. Each sensei for each teans showed up until all that were left was team 7.

After about 3 hours of waiting, Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Our damn sensei hasn't even shown up yet. I'll teach em what happens when your three hours late." He grinned as Sasuke sighed.

 _'Scratch that. The dobe would never fully change.'_

It was a simple prank really. All there was to it was a chalkboard eraser falling on the Jounin sensei when he opened the door. Sakura looked at the chalkboard eraser in disbelief while Sasuke only glanced at it.

There's no way a Jounin would fall for something like that right?

Lo and behold as the door opened and a head of silver hair popped up, the chalkboard eraser fell and to Sakura and Sasuke's disbelief, hit the Jounin's head.

Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked that the prank actually worked while Naruto snickered.

The Jounin didn't move his head for awhile before he looked at the three and close eye smiled. "How do I put this, my first impression of you guys is well... I hate you." He said simply.

"Meet me on the roof of the academy building."

With that, he seemed to blur out of existence.

 ** _Timeskip_**

After walking up to the roof, the three Gennin found their sensei reading a book and giggling.

They took a seat on the stairs as their sensei noticed them and shut his book.

"Let's see... Why don't we introduce ourselves?" He stated as Sakura for some reason looked confused. "Introduce ourselves? What are we suppose to say?" She questioned as Naruto sweatdropped.

 _'That's probably the dumbest question I've ever heard.'_ He thought. "Well, your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, future dream, stuff like that."

"Then why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked. "Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you guys my likes and dislikes. As for my future dream, I never really thought about it. My hobbies, well I have many." He drawled lazily.

"All we learned was his name." Sakura mumbled with a twitch in her eyebrow.

"Now it's your turn. Let's start with blondie."

Naruto looked up at the mention of his name and put his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow. "Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my precious people, pranks, ramen and freedom. My dislikes are people who try and take away someone's freedom, those who harm my precious people, the three minutes it takes to wait when you pour hot water into instant ramen, and just all kinds of bastards in general. My hobbies are pranks, training, and hanging out with my precious people. My dream is to become a Hokage who surpasses all others and someone else, and..."

Naruto clenched his fists. "...to find the answer to a question I've been asking myself alot lately." He whispered in a voice so soft, the other three almost didn't hear him.

Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion. Was this really Naruto? What happened to change him so much?

"What's the question?" Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who asked the question on everyone's mind right now. Naruto looked at Sasuke before he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Maybe I'll tell ya next time."

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a bit, eyes calculating.

He sighed and looked at Sakura. "Next." He said simply.

Sakura perked up and smiled while speaking in a voice too high pitched for her teammates and sensei's liking. "My name is Haruno Sakura! My likes, I mean who I like..." She paused and looked at Sasuke with a blush, which said boy completely ignored. "...My hobbies are..." She looked at Sasuke once again. "...My dreams for the future..." She looked at Sasuke before unleashing a fangirlish squeal.

Naruto cleaned his ear with his pinky with an annoyed looked on his face. "All we learned was your name." He said in a childlike, mocking voice to which Sasuke smirked at and Sakura glared at. "...And who I hate is Naruto!"

In response, Naruto grinned and held up a peace sign.

Kakashi had to hold in a sigh of annoyance. _'A fangirl. How annoying. If she is more interested in love then being a shinobi then she'll die somewhere along the line.'_

"Next."

Everyone looked at Sasuke to which he promptly ignored and kept staring ahead of him. "My name...Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes and no likes in particular other then..." Sasuke looked hesitant to continue before he turned away, as if embarrassed about something. "...Cooking..."

Everyone blinked and the roof became silent until a loud squeal could be heard all across Konoha. Kakashi and Naruto grimaced while rubbing their eardrums. Turning to Sasuke in confusion when he didn't see the Uchiha cover up his ears, Naruto tapped the boys shoulder and asked him how he survived without covering his ears.

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto with a raised eyebrow before taking something out of his ears -ear buds- and putting them away. "Hn?" He questioned in Uchihanese with a smirk, already knowing what the question was.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the Uchiha's taunting smirk. "Teme." He muttured under his breath.

"As for my dream..." Sasuke's eyes darkened as he stared at the open space in front of him with a scowl. "...Is to restore my clan and to kill a certain someone... And..." Sasuke looked up at the sky, looking thoughtful before shaking his head. "...No. Nevermind, it's nothing." He dismissed. _'It's only a childish dream after all. If it existed before there's no way it exists now.'_

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke in mild surprise. _'It's just one surprise after another. First Minato's sensei's son and now the last Uchiha.'_ The man thought. "Ok, you're all very interesting individuals. Tomorrow we have our first mission."

Naruto grinned in anticipation for their first mission. "What kind of mission is is Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi started explaining to them how they were going to be doing a survival exercise and that they would all go back to the academy if they failed, saying the academy was only to select people who had the potential to be genin.

He stood up to leave but stopped and looked back on them from over his shoulder. "Ah. One more thing. Skip breakfest tomorrow... You'll throw up." He warned.

 ** _Timeskip_**

 **Plip...plop...plip...plop...**

We come to the scene of a big bloody spot in the center of a humongous boulder somewhere in the forest, a bit of a crack in the boulder. In front of the boulder was our blonde protaganist hunched over, panting heavily with bloody knuckles, skin ripped off.

"D-damn this is harder then i thought." His knuckles hurt badly with so much as a twitch. Even so, he raised his hand up and made a fist, charging to strike the boulder despite the pain. "This..is nothing!"

He hit the boulder and the moment he did, he had to bite back a scream of agony as immense pain seared through his fist.

After introductions, Naruto made his way to the forest of death to train and master **Haki**. A mysterious power that has never been used or even discovered by the shinobi surprisingly.

 **Haki** is another thing Naruto discovered within Ace's memory. Including the knowledge on how to train in it. It was the power of your Will. Unfortunately he didn't know how many years it would take for him to learn Haki and whether or not he had **Conqueror's Haki**.

So far he had been training in **Armament Haki** to the point where his knuckles started to bleed. He had been punching the same damn boulder for hours without a break. He hadn't made any progress in **Armament Haki** , although he did manage to crack it a little bit.

 **Armament Haki:** Anyone who masters it can coat their limbs, weapons, projectiles, jutsu, or even their own bodies with their Will like a suit of armor. The more powerful the Will, the more powerful the Coating.

 **Observational Haki:** Anyone who masters it can sense anybodies presence or their 'Voice' even if they try to conceal their presence and can hear these 'Voices' telling them what the person will do, or how they feel. It can even serve as a lie detector.

 **Conqueror's Haki:** You cannot obtain it through training. Instead, you must be born with the ability to use it. It lets you force your Will onto others and intimidate them to the point they pass out if they have a weaker will then you. It can also tame animals if you have enough control over it. Those who have it are said to have the qualities of a king.

"Naruto?"

The voice startled Naruto and when he turned around to face the voice, he winced in pain. He was shocked however when he saw Shikamaru. However, Shikamaru was littered with bruises and wounds all around his body for some reason. Not to mention he had a blind fold tied around his forehead.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru ignored the question and stared at Naruto's hands. He then looked at the bloody boulder. "Naruto...why are you punching a boulder so hard to the point where your knuckles are bleeding and your skin is ripped off." He asked with narrowed eyes as Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well...uhhhh...training?"

"What kind of results are you expecting from that stupid training method. Punching a boulder until your arm becomes harder and you actually break it?"

Naruto widened his eyes at the implications of that sentence. "You know about **Haki**?" Shikamaru sighed before nodding. "Yeah. I'm training in it too. I'm training in **Observational Haki** only though. **Armament** isn't for me and know way am I able to use **Conqueror's** **Haki**."

Naruto grinned at Shikamaru excitedly. A grin the lazy Nara did not and would not share. "Awesome! Maybe we can train together! Does anyone else know?"

"Only my parent's, Choji and Hokage-sama. Nobody else knows."

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm making Naruto wince. "That's not important right now though. You need treatment." He said firmly.

 ** _Timeskip_**

After taking a trip to the hospital to get Naruto treated -which the staff were hesitant to do and probably wouldn't have if Shikamaru wasn't there- both Gennin were on their way home, since it was dark now.

"Troublesome. So you ate the **Mera Mera No Mi** and saw the memories of it's last user? I didn't know the Devil Fruits did that. At least mine didn't. Probably because it was an artificial one made by Vegapunk."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Vegapunk?"

Shikamaru sighed at his friends cluelessness. Though he couldn't really blame him. "Vegapunk was a genius scientist Naruto. He found out how a Devil Fruit transfers it's powers to the eater, and has performed numerous experiments and created plenty of failed artificial Devil Fruits in the process." He paused and made sure Naruto was listening and to his surprise, the academic failure actually was.

"Through trial and error, Vegapunk was actually able to produce a Paramecia Devil Fruit. Mine, the **Kage Kage No Mi**. It's sort of like a Logia Devil Fruit, but my Body is not shadow's itself. It does allow me to have control over shadows though. of course there are still flaws but it's powerful when accompanied by my clans jutsu. It seemed making an artificial Devil Fruit that changes a person's molecules proved to be to difficult for him at the time. Whether he did or did not create a artificial Logia fruit eventually is beyond me." He explained with a shrug.

Naruto stared at Shikamaru in shock. "Shikamaru...I think that was the most you've ever spoken before." Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched in irritation before he sighed. "Troublesome..."

They reached a fork in the road where they had to split up to get to their homes. "Well I'm going this way. Wanna train in the same spot the day after tomorrow?"

Shikamaru only walked home and waved at Naruto over his shoulder.

"Lazy bastard." The blonde grumbled before heading home. At least he knew one of the other Devil Fruit Users. "Ah!" Naruto suddenly stopped as he came to a realization. "I forgot to ask how he got his fruit. Oh well. I'll ask next time I see him."

 ** _Timeskip_**

Naruto yawned as he arrived at the training field where he was gonna have the survival test with his teammates.

"Morning..." He drawled out lazily towards his other two teammates. Sasuke didn't look the least bit tired while Sakura looked as tired as Naruto did.

They waited for about thirty minutes before Naruto got impatient. "Ahhh log damn it! He's late again! I might as well get some training in." He stood up and took out his power pole, before practising the katas he read in the scrolls that taught him how to use a bo staff. He also recalled Ace's experience with the weapon when he was a kid. Keeping a constant flow of chakra in the pole while fighting would prove to be more difficult then he thought. Sometimes as he practised, the pole would randomly shrink or extend.

Sakura and Sasuke blinked when they saw the tiny pole extend a few feet as Naruto practised katas. "Wh-what was that Naruto!?"

The two boys winced at the volume. "Calm down would ya. It's my power pole. A special bo staff that extends through the power of chakra." His face turned thoughtful when a thought hit him. Could he use the power pole along with his flames? He already needed a constant flow of chakra to flow into the pole, he didn't know if he could also add in his fire. That would need focus.

Before Sakura could ask more questions Sasuke got up and moved to a spot and started fighting the air, practising with kicks. Naruto spared Sasuke a glance before returning back to his own training. Sakura, being the loyal fangirl she was, went over to Sasuke and started fangirling over him. To which the Uchiha ignored.

After 3 hours, their sensei finally dropped in. "Yo." He said simply with an closed eye smile.

Not hearing anyone comment on how he was late, he opened his eyes and blinked when he caught sight of what was going on.

Naruto was practising katas, with a bo staff, and at moments, fire would light up before disappearing. Sasuke was training in taijutsu with a kunai in hand while Sakura was...well being Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun you're so cool!"

Kakashi was impressed with the two. Sakura was a whole other story though.

He coughed to get their attention and succeeded in doing so. "Oh you're here Kakashi-sensei." Naruto commented while shortening his power pole and placing it in it's holster. If Kakashi noticed the strange bo staff he didn't comment on it.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The banshee screamed.

Kakashi only rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well you see, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

 **Cricket cricket**

Kakashi coughed into his hand to release te awkward silence and place a clock on one of the logs.

"Alright, the alarm is set for 12:00."

The sound of bells made it's way to Team 7's ears and they saw Kakashi dangling two bells in his hand. "Your mission is to try and take these bells from me. Those who can't do it won't get lunch."

Naruto let out a manly shriek at that.

"They'll be tied to one of those logs and watch as I eat my lunch in front of their eyes."

Team 7's stomachs grumbled at the very thought of that. 'That was the point for us not to eat breakfest' Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned as Naruto looked downright horrified.

Looking closely -even though you really didn't need to since it wasn't far away- Sakura noticed something odd. "Wait. Hold on, there's only two bell's Kakashi-sensei" She pointed out.

Kakashi gave her a closed eye smile. "There are only two bells because one of you will fail and be sent back to the academy. Maybe it will even be all three of you. You can use your weapons too. Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get these bells."

"But Sensei! That's dangerous!" Naruto rolled his eyes at Sakura. Of course it was dangerous they were Shinobi not scaredy cats.

All of the sudden Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine. The author shook his head and facepalmed up in the realm of the better place. The idiot would regret using the term scaredy cat. That much was certain.

"Those who bark the loudest usually have no bite."

Sakura's eyes twitched at the insult and she looked like she really wanted to smash the man's face in, but stopped herself from doing so. Meanwhile Naruto was trying to warm himself up. _'What was that sudden cold feeling of dread?'_ He wondered. He's a Flame man! There's no way he could feel cold! So why did he just get the chills?

"Alright...get ready..." The three Gennin tensed and look ready to run away. "...start!" The three jumped away into the trees as Kakashi looked around. _'They seem to be hidden well.'_ He blinked however when he saw Naruto in front of him, the Gennin being in the same spot where he started.

"Is there something wrong with you?" The Jounin asked with a sweatdropped. "The only thing wrong around here is your haircut!" Naruto declared. He took out his power pole and extended it by a few feet, before charging Kakashi.

He thrusted his weapon at Kakashi and the Jounin only sidestepped lazily. Following through, Naruto swiped his Staff towards Kakashi and the man ducked under it.

"Hold still damn it!

He raised the staff up and brought it down towards Kakashi's head only to find the man gone. "I was going to read my book but after remembering you ate a Devil's Fruit I wanted to give you a piece of advice..."

Eyes widened, Naruto turned his head behind him and saw Kakashi closed eye smiling at him with his hands in the tiger seal position, electricity running through them.

"Naruto! Run! You'll die!" He heard Sakura yell suprisingly in concern.

"...You're not invincible."

Kakashi reeled his hands back with a gleam in his eyes. **"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennin Goroshi! (Hidden Leave Village Secret Finger Technique: One Thousand Years of Death)** "

He thrust his hands right into Naruto's butt, electrocuting Naruto and launching him off in the process. All in all it looked stupid.

Naruto landed on the ground face first. With a groan, he managed to get up and stare at Kakashi.

Kakashi raised his hand up and smiled, lightning dancing threatiningly across the raised hand. "You see, I ate a Devil Fruit too. I ate the **Goro Goro No Mi**. It made me a Lightning man. I've had the time to also master Haki. I guess you could call me your senior" He whispered in a voice only Naruto could hear, as Naruto began to sweat nervously.

"This test...isn't as simple as you thought it would be."

 **A.N. That's a wrap. Yay I finally updated one of my stories! *gives myself a pat on the back* The reason I made Observational Haki let the user detect lies and emotions is because Haki users like to call other presences 'Voices' so i thought how it worked was that these voices would tell you what the opponent would do, and it would also let you be aware of the emotions and any lies cuz you know, its a voice. Voices are used to speak. Thats how i think Observational Haki works at least. If not, who gives a crap. It does in this fanfic.**

 **Naruto may start to emulate Ace a bit and that's gonna be important for one of my plans. At least if i get that far. So if you don't like how Naruto starts to resemble or mimic Ace little by little, bear with me for a while. It's a key component for Naruto's character developement.**

 **For the power pole, i gave that to Naruto cuz why the hell not.**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling, thats all for this chap. See ya.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, or Dragon ball.**


	3. chapter 3

Naruto stood across from Kakashi, panting heavily with sweat dripping down his forehead. The field was littered with fire and charred grass or dirt.

Kakashi was uninjured, and completely healthy is he closed eye smiled at Naruto. "Aren't you going to run? You're not going to take the bell from me like this you know."

Naruto glared back at him in defiance. "Shut up! I'll never run from a fight!" He said in determination.

Kakashi sighed at that. _'A shinobi's specialty is suppose to be stealth. Staying within the shadows. We're suppose to run and hide from fights.'_

Finally, he pulled out a book with the title Icha Icha on it, causing Naruto to face fault. "What the hell are you doing!? We're in the middle of a fight you know!" He yelled.

"Yes I know. I just don't really care that much anymore. If you still think you can beat me in a fair fight after I've clearly shown you were outmatched, then you have a lot to learn about being a shinobi."

"If I stopped now you would go after the other two wouldn't you?"

Kakashi looked up from his book in surprise. From the trees, Sakura and Sasuke were taken aback by the question.

"You're fighting me to give the other two time? But I thought you hated them?"

Seeing the expression on his sensei's face, Naruto smirked. "Whether we like it or not, the three of us are a team. We don't have to always get along to be nakama, we just have to be there to stick up for each other when it matters."

It was a strange word to refer teammates as. In fact it was never used at all. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in amusement, while Sasuke's eyes widened.

 _'Nakama. A word often used by pirates. So Naruto really does have knowledge and power from the Pirate Era? His power does seem to come from one of those famed Devil Fruit. Not to mention a Logia.'_

Sakura was also left deep in thought, Naruto's words ringing in her head. _'He thinks of me as his...nakama? Even after how I treated him?'_

Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to think of a way to beat the powerful Jounin. _'What do I do? Even if I manage to come up with a plan his **Haki** will let him know its coming from a mile away. The only way to beat him is to fight faster then he can react and he can literally become lightning. If he can see it then he'll react faster then I can dish out.'_

Now he feels stupid for not learning as much as he could from the forbidden scroll.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a perverse giggle come out of Kakashi's mouth.

 _'That son of a...'_

Enraged, Naruto charged Kakashi with the powe pole in hand, the pole lit on fire. He raised it over his head with an angry look on his face

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed as he swung down on the Jounin. Kakashi sidestepped the attack, but was in for a surprise as Naruto didn't stop there.

he hit the ground full force causing the flames to burst out of his power pole to the side and into the direction he swung it at.

The two Gennin in hiding went wide eyed at the display of power.

Turning around and twirling the staff above his head, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Power pole extend."

The power pole slowly started to extend, still lit ablaze, and started acting like a sprinkler for fire.

" **Chiru Kotei! (Sprinkling Ember)** "

Raising an eyebrow but not looking away from his book, Kakashi easily weaved through the embers using his **Haki**.

 _'Not bad Naruto. Despite only aquiring you fruit recently, you're unpredictable fighting style and quick thinking make you a deadly foe to face. For anything less then Jounin that is.'_

Kakashi suddenly disappeared from sight, surprising Naruto and causing him to stop his attack. He didn't notice Kakashi behind him looking ready to punch him into the ground.

Kakashi brought his fist down but before he made contact...

" **Diable Jambe! (Devil's leg)** "

Kakashi's eyes widened before using the **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu)** and switched himself with a log -May you be eternally grateful to your lord and savior- letting him escape the deadly flaming leg that all but destroyed the log and burned what was left of it.

" **Bien Cuit: Grill Shot! (Well Cooked Grill Shot)** "

Turning to look behind him, Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke with his leg lit on fire.

"Tsk. I missed." Sasuke noted in irritation as his leg cooled down and he put it on the ground.

Kakashi looked like he was studying Sasuke, wondering why he did what he did. "Sasuke. Why help Naruto? Doing so made you reveal yourself and give up the element of surprise."

Sasuke snorted. "As if you didn't already know where I was. To answer your question though..."

He glance at Naruto before looking back at Kakashi with a smirk. "I'll give the dobe some points. Don't get me wrong this doesn't make us friends, but at the very least we'll need to work together to pass the test."

Scoffing, Naruto stepped beside Sasuke and looked towards Kakashi. "Us? Friends? As if teme. Don't get in my way."

Not sparing the blonde a glance, Sasuke lifted his leg and once again, it lit up into flames. "Thats my line."

In unison they charged at Kakashi and begun their attacks.

In the bushes, Sakura was hesitating and wondering if she should help.

 _'I need to help them. But how can I help? Out of the three of us I'm the weakest.'_ She thought in sadness.

 ** _'Fuffuffuffuffu. Do you desire power?'_**

Then, she saw black. Albeit, a bit of pink too.

Naruto and Sasuke looked worse for wear, huffing and panting as they were running out of steam.

" **Collier Strike! (Neck strike)** " Sasuke charged Kakashi and jumped up behind him, aiming a kick at his neck which Kakashi tilted his neck to, although the flames licked his neck, causing him to jump out of the way.

Not looking, he jumped right at Naruto, who had a lance made of fire in his hand. If you looked closely you could see the power pole hidden within the flames.

He reeled his arm back and launched his lance right at the Jounin.

" **Shinka: Shiranui! (Sacred Flame: Sea Fire)** "

To the two Gennin's surprise, it actually landed a direct hit on Kakashi's back.

However, when it made contact, the lance suddenly burst into flames and disappeared as the power pole bounced off his back and flew high into the sky, landing on the ground behind Naruto.

"Phew That was a close one." Kakashi said.

His back was revealed to have been embued with **Armanent Haki**. "I'll need to pay more attention i guess." He drawled lazily.

All of the sudden, something strange happened.

All three boys suddenly felt something overwhelming. Naruto stood his ground, looking unaffected apart from the bead of sweat, but Kakashi and Sasuke had their eyes wide and were sweating profusely

 _'Could this be **Conquerors Haki**!? Who the hell is using it!?'_ Naruto thought.

"Fuffuffuffuffu. It feels good to be back."

The boys turned their head to where the voice came from and were shocked when they saw none other then Sakura coming out of the bushes, her hair shadowing her eyes and a downright maniacal grin spread on her face. When she looked up, her eyes were shown to no longer be the pair of sea green they used to be, but a pair of crimson red eyes. Her voice sounded alot smoother then it usually did. The eerily bad guy kind of smooth.

A breeze blew by, catching her hair and causing it to get in her face.

"This is annoying." She commented, grin still in place as she took her long hair and held it in front of her as she raised her hand and pointed her index finger to her hair and raised her thumb as if forming a gum. " **Tamaito. (Bullet String)** "

String came out of her index and cut her long hair off. Now it was shorter then before.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto wondered in confusion. What the hell was up with her? How did she do that?

Sakura turned to Naruto, her grin widening if it was even possible sending shivers up the blonde's spine.

"Fuffuffuffuffu. Sakura? She fell asleep. I took over because of her desire for power." She said, spreading her arms out dramatically. "Poor girl felt so useless while watching you two fight. She was so saddened by the fact she was too weak to help. It was hilarious! Fuffuffuffuffu!" She, or rather, whatever it was, laughed with a hand on it's face, laughing towards the sky.

"...Who are you?" Sasuke demanded to know, tensed up in preparation.

"Maa maa. Calm down you two. I've decided to lend this girl my power for now. In other words I'll only be using it for what she wants. Which would be to fight 'Kakashi Sensei.'" It said, emphasizing Kakashi's name in a mocking tone.

Kakashi, using his **Observational Haki** to see if it told any lies or not, discovered that it was indeed telling the truth.

"...Alright. I'll allow it." The two boys looked at him in shock at that. "If whatever you are took over her body because she desired to help, then I see no problems. Make no mistake, this doesn't mean I trust you. What do we call you?"

"Hmmm...Let's see...I guess..." It looked at Naruto, and for a second they could swear they saw a small vein bulge from it's head. "G. Call me G. A sworn enemy of the D's."

They raised an eyebrow at that. Naruto looked at G suspiciously, wondering if there was a reason it looked at him when he said he was a sworn enemy of the D's. Although he could connect the dots to Ace, since his full name was Portgas D. Ace, he wasn't sure.

Slowly, Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright G. Let's continue from where we left off shall we?"

Kakashi now, knew he had to he careful. If he was correct in his assumption -and he had no doubt he was- his potential students had power and techniques from the grandline at their disposal. Not to mention the strong ones.

A logia eater, paramecia eater, and an Uchiha with the Black Leg style with Diable Jambe.

If they passed the exercise his team would end up being monsters.

"Let's see if you three have what it takes to beat me and take the bells." He taunted, before putting his book in his pouch and looking serious.

Warning bells sounded in his head from his **Haki** and he jumped to the side, only barely catching sight of the string that would've pierced his neck.

"Oh? Looks like this body lacks training. The stupid girl focused more on fangirling and neglected her training. If I wasn't around she wouldn't survive in the shinobi world." G mused. G raised a hand and started moving it's finger's as if controlling a puppet.

Strings zoomed in on Kakashi, and the Jounin was forced to stay on his toes as he kept dodging the deadly strings.

Naruto and Sasuke both charged him, going in for a more direct approach. It went on like that for some time.

All of the sudden, Kakashi stilled.

Seeing this as their chance, they all made their move. G dashed towards Kakashi, fingers curled and it's ever present grin on it's face.

Naruto dashed towards Kakashi's back, his free hand curled in a fist and lit on fire.

Sasuke jumped high into the air and started spinning down while he was taken by gravity, flames forming a wheel as he spun fast, although he grit his teeth due to the strain he was putting on his body.

Kakashi closed eye smiled and put his hands together, and just then the alarm clock went off. "Alright that's enough."

G stopped mid attack, his hand an inch away from Kakashi's face.

Naruto also stopped mid attack, his fist still on fire and an inch away from Kakashi's back.

However, Sasuke, due to not having the ability to stop gravity only managed to kick the ground right next to the Jounin, shattering the earth and causing Kakashi to sweatdrop.

 _'At least they listened and went in for the kill.'_ He thought.

"Well, not a single one of you were able to take a bell from me, meaning you all failed." He said seriously.

In the blink of an eye, they were all sitting in front of the logs on the training ground, although Naruto was the only one tied up.

"Wait...WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS DISCRIMINATION!" Naruto yelled with tic marks on his face.

"Naruto, a shinobi for all intents and purposes must be stealthy, and utilize the element of surprise for their attacks. Ambushes, traps, sabotoging, the list goes on and on. We don't fight fair. Also, because you fought me and lacked the power to defeat me, you made Sasuke, technically Sakura, and G move out of their hiding places -where they had the element of surprise- to help you out. On a mission, that would've cost you your lives."

Naruto glared back at Kakashi, but didn't say anything to deny what he said.

"Everyone will eat their lunches except Naruto. If you feed him you get sent back to the academy. If Naruto burns through his ropes then it will end in the same result. I'm willing to give you all a second chance. Use it wisely, and think about what to do."

In a flash of lightning, he disppeared from the training grounds and hid far away as to not get caught by G's **Haki**.

Kakashi could've told them the secret to passing the exam which was teammwork, but with the way they fought with each other and trusted each other with their backs -although he was still suspicious of G- it would've been pointless to tell them.

The fact Sakura wanted to help fight and only didn't because she knew she was too weak impressed Kakashi a bit. It was the smart decision, just not morally correct. He would let it slide. Sakura would learn in time if they passed.

 **Back with Team 7 (Spoiler much)**

The moment Kakashi disppeared, Sasuke handed his lunch. "Here. We'll need all the energy we can get if we're going to form a plan to take the bells away from Kakashi."

The gesture surprised Naruto. "What?"

Sasuke scowled back at him. "Just take it Log damn it." He ordered.

"Then take mine. I don't need to eat anyway." G said throwing it's lunch box at Sasuke who caught it with a deepened scowl.

"Don't treat food like that." He scolded only for G to laugh back at him.

Lightning crackled in the sky and a bolt of lightning shot down in front of them, causing Naruto and Sasuke to panic, while G only kept his grin.

"YOU GUYS!!!!" Kakashi roared, appearing from where the lightning bolt struck and shot at them with an enraged look on his face.

He stopped right in front of them however, and closed eye smiled. "Pass."

Naruto and Sasuke looked shock that they had pass. "Wait what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Kakashi chuckled at his confusion. "You guys are the first ones to pass my test. In the Shinobi world the rules are never to be defied. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower then scum."

They were stunned, well at least Naruto and Sasuke were. G merely chuckled at Kakashi's words.

Slowly, Naruto broke out into a grin, burning the ropes to ashes. "Alright! We're Shinobi now dattebayo!" He yelled to the sky.

Sasuke's lips twitched up slightly.

"Well then I guess my job here is done."

The boys turned their heads to G, Kakashi being the one who voiced their question. "So then you'll go back to where you came from?"

G only nodded, grin widening slightly. "Kakashi...tell me, do you know what's worse then trash." G suddenly asked.

Kakashi was taken aback by the question, but gained his composure after a few seconds. "No. You're making it sound as if you do." He observed with narrowed eyes.

"Fuffuffuffuffu...Ahahahahahahahaha!" The maniac laughed with a hand on it's head.

"A cruel, blood thirsty person Kakashi. Someone who is willing to watch his comrade die for the sake of his own goals and for his own entertainment. Like a puppet master and a puppet. Once you no lomger have any use for them, the master disposes of the puppet and moves on to a new one..."

Sasuke and Naruto tensed, standing their ground and preparing for a fight if need be while Kakashi raised a hand and electricity danced through his fingertips. G ignored all this in favor of continuing, it's grin as wide as it can be.

"...Fuffuffuffuffu. it's human nature to fear this kind of person. To reject them, to despise them, because that kind of person is someone they know would kill them all if that person so wished."

Naruto's eyes widened, imagining such a scenario and comparing them with his life. How people feared him, hated him, and shunned him.

G spread his arms apart dramatically and went on. "That's the kind of person I am! Rules? Regulation? I don't care! All I care about are my own rules and my own goals. There's a name for people like me. I am a Demon! However, my actions have always been justified in the past because of my overwhelming power! At the end of the day, I come out on top! I decide what's right or wrong! A Demon wouldn't be able to do that. You might wanna start watching out for me. I am not just any Demon. I'm The Heavenly Demon..."

No one made a move to do anything for a moment when all of the sudden G fell to the ground, and Sakura was left lying in the dirt, unconscious.

 **A.N. Someone let me know if this chap wasn't a very good one. I thought this chap might seem a bit too strange and not well written. Write a comment telling me to redo it if ya want me to redo it.**

 **I wanna explain for those of you who may have noticed that Sabo was the last eater of the Mera Mera No Mi. Not Ace. There is a reason. I will tell you this though, I never said Ace was the last eater. That's Naruto's assumption. Thanks for the reviewer who mentioned it**

 **As for you know who making an appearance through Sakura, that is also tied to the reason Devil Fruit users see memories of the 'previous' fruit eater. Also tied to Inner Sakura.**

 **Again, another question by a reviewer. since Kakashi ate the Goro Goro No Mi, he saw Eneru's (Enel's?) memories. In Skypeia, Observational Haki is known as Mantra and Kakashi shouldn't be aware of the other two forms of Haki or even that Mantra is actually Observational Haki right? Who's to say Eneru (Enel?) Died after his fight with Luffy. He could've went down to travel the blue sea and learned many things. His Devil Fruit is just perfect for information gathering and he pretty much has Observational Haki down so I think gaining knowledge wouldn't be much of a problem for him.**

 **That's all. Hope ya look forward to next chap! Or possible redo of this one**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto**


	4. AN Apologies

**I'll get straight to the point. This fic has been cancelled as are some other fics i wrote. Rlly the only one that wont be cancelled is Fate/Residuum but im still gonna rewrite it.**

 **Sorry if this is sudden but the reason why im not going to build on these stories is simply cuz i dont rlly feel passionate about writing them anymore, and going through some fics i couldnt help but cringe at a bunch of blunders i made.**

 **Admittedly, when I wrote this fic I barely thought it through. I was always just winging it when I wrote and by the time i realized that i seriously fucked up the plot and provided holes in the fic i was too late. Like, making Sasuke Sanji's...well, successor I guess you could call him? How was i gonna to explain how that happened? I didnt even know the answer to that myself.**

 **The main reason thought is that i lost interest in writing a Naruto fic.**

 **Back when i started reading fanfic i was obssessed with Naruto and read so many Naruto fics it was ridiculous. As long as that blonde taker of names and kicker of asses was in the story and he was delusional enough to believe in world peace, I took to it like a fish in water. After a year of nothing but Naruto crossover fics, I got tired of them. So i dont know why the hell i thought it was a good idea to write one, when i got tired of them.**

 **Regardless, im done with this fic. Sorry for those of you who were looking forward to see where this fic would go. However, if anyone wants to adapt this fic than I dont mind at all. Im washing my hands of this fic completely so i dont really care who adapts it or if im even mentioned. No need to ask me for permission if u wanna take it just go all out**

 **Anyways, see ya.**


End file.
